The Time of Our Lives
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: "I can't wait to enjoy all the moments of being a father and I promise you and our baby I'm going to try and be the best damn father possible." Troy and Gabriella celebrate the joys of being pregnant and becoming parents.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez always knew she had a great life. She was born and raised in the sunny California where she lived with her mother who was one of the top lawyers in L.A, her father who was one of the best surgeons and her younger brother, up until she turned 16 and her mother got transferred to New Mexico. When she moved she never thought that her life would change so much. East High is where she met some of the greatest friends. Taylor Mckessie was who she meet first seeing as Taylor was the student who had showed her around the school. When lunch time came around Taylor introduced her to her friends, Chad Danforth (Taylor's boyfriend of 6 months), Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Zeke Baylor (Sharpay's boyfriend of 3 months), Jason Cross (Kelsi's Crush), Kelsi Nelson and the one and only Troy Bolton. When she was introduced to Troy her heart dropped. He was the most handsome guy she had ever met and if you asked Troy he would say that she was the most beautiful girl her ever met. The two soon found out that they had 3 classes together and before you know it they started hanging out more than anyone else. 3 months into knowing each other, Troy finally got the courage and ask Gabriella out on a date. He had spent the entire day doing things before he asked her out. He placed a dozen roses in her locker which was the first thing she saw when she opened her locker. When she walked into homeroom, she saw a teddy bear on her desk. For the rest of the day, in each class she would see one rose on her desk. At the end of the day she saw her prince charming, as she puts it, at her locker with another rose and his award winning smile where he asked her on a date. Let's just say the rest is history.

Now at the age of 25 Gabriella was married to her high school sweetheart. Troy and Gabriella were married over Christmas break during their junior year of college at UCLA. Gabriella is now one of world's best known models while Troy got drafted along with Chad, who had been married to Taylor( a wedding designer for celebrities) for 2 years, to the La Lakers right after college. Right after college she got a modeling job from Victoria Secret and has been working for them for the past 3 years. Their parents and siblings all still lived back in New Mexico, but they still see and keep in contact with them regularly. All of their friends moved to LA also. Zeke owns 14 five star restaurants and has been married to Sharpay, who is a fashion designer, for a year, Jason who is engaged to Kelsi, is one of Hollywood's best photographers, Kelsi is one of the best composers, and Ryan was a dance instructor for all the famous dancers. At the moment she was on the way to the stadium to go and tell her husband about the great news she had just got from her doctor. For the past couple of weeks she had been feeling sick. She though it was just the flu but after Troy being constantly worried about her she decided to go to the doctors and boy was she happy she did. Once she reached the stadium, she exited her car and walked inside saying hi to all the security she saw. Something caught her eye and she smiled as she knew the perfect way to tell Troy.

* * *

GABRIELLA'S P.O.V

"Hey Coach Anderson" I said as I walked down the steps and onto the main floor.

"Well look who it is. How you doing sweetie." Coach said as we hugged each other.

"I'm great. How's the team looking?"

"Great, I'm really proud of them so far. If they keep this up then we are definitely in the championship. Your boy is also doing a great job."

"Oh I have no doubt about that." I said with a giggle.

I watch as Coach Anderson blew his whistle and let the guys take a break. I saw Chad tap Troy and point over in my direction. I smiled when Troy noticed me making him smile. He jogged over to me before pulling me into a hug.

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing here?" He asked as he pushed a strand of my hair behind me ear.

"Well I came to tell you what happened at the doctor."

"Oh right is everything okay?" He asked, worry strained all in his voice. I knew it was a reason I loved him so much.

"Everything's great actually. Here." I said passing him the bag that I had.

I bit my lip as I watched him open the bag in confusion. He pulled out the two items, which was an infant size jersey with his number on it and a copy of my ultrasound from today. It took him a minute to figure out what I was finally trying to tell him. Once he figured it out he looked up at me shocked.

"Wait…are…you…we're….you are?"

I nodded with tears in my eyes. "Yea baby we're having a baby in 7 months."

I squealed as Troy had pulled me into his arms and into a kiss. I laughed as he spun me around and yelled "WE'RE HAVING A BABY." His entire team started cheering and whistling as he pulled me into another kiss.

"Babe as much as I love this, you have a practice to finish."

"Okay okay. How about you stay here and then we both drive home after practice." I laughed as I shook my head. I could already tell how protective he is getting ready to be.

"Um babe you have 2 hours left of practice, plus we live like 10 minutes away from here." He just sighed and pouted.

"Okay fine, be careful though. I don't want anything bad happening to you two." He told me as he placed his hand on my stomach making me smile.

"We'll be fine." I said as I gave him a kiss.

"See you at home. Love you."

"Love you too baby girl." He said before he turned around and went back to his team.

* * *

TROY'S P.O.V

For rest of practice I was on cloud nine. My wife of 4 years just told me that I'm going to be a dad. I couldn't wipe the smile I've had since I found out off my face. Life couldn't get any better. When coach called the end of practice I couldn't be happier. I wanted to get home to Brie as soon as possible. I ran to the locker rooms, jumped in the shower and through on my clothes.

"Woah hoops slow down." My best friend/ teammate Chad Danforth said with a laugh.

"Sorry. I'm just excited to see Brie." I told him as I placed our baby's ultrasound and the infant Bolton jersey in my locker. I shook my head at how clever my wife is.

"Yea I bet and congrats dude. You're going to make a great dad." Chad said as he slapped my back.

"Thanks dude."

"Just know I call dibs on godfather." I just laughed and shook my head.

On the way home I stopped at the flower shop and got 6 red roses and 6 lilies, Gabriella's two favorite flowers. When I arrived home, I walked into the kitchen to find my wife washing dishes singing along to a song on the radio. I couldn't help myself as I walked up to her, spun her around and kissed her with all the passion I had. I smiled as she was shocked at first but soon started to kiss me back as she put her arms around my neck. I pulled back to see her smiling up at me.

"What was that for?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side. God could she get any cuter.

"That was for being an amazing wife and these…" I said as I pulled the flowers from behind me back to make her gasp. "Are for making the happiest man alive again."

"Oh My God, Troy." She said as she smiled up at me. "Thank you babe."

"Anything for my girl." I told her as I kissed her again. I then lowered myself so that I was in front of her stomach.

"Hi baby. Daddy just found out about you and couldn't be happier. I know I have 7 months until I get to meet you but I love you already." I kissed her stomach before looking up at Gabriella to see her crying.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked wiping her eyes.

"Nothing…I just….I love you so much."

"Same here kid." I said with a smile. "Hey why don't you let me finish this up and then I'll cook us dinner while you relax on the couch."

"You're going to do what?" Gabriella said looking at me shocked.

"Hey don't do that. I've cooked before plus I want you to relax so let me finish this and you just go and relax on the couch. Didn't you say Jasmine sent you your pictures from your last shoot? Go do some work and let me worry about dinner." Gabriella just smiled at me before giving me a kiss.

"You're the best husband ever." I just smiled as I watched her walk into the living room.

* * *

GABRIELLA'S P.O.V

I was sitting on the coach looking over all the pictures from my recent photo shoot when my cell rang. I grabbed the phone to see that Taylor was calling me.

"Hello."

"Gabriella Adrianna Montez! How is it that Chad found out you were pregnant before me!"

I slapped my forehead. I completely forgot to the girls. God, Sharpay and Kelsi are going to kill me.

"Sorry Tay. Chad only knew because I told Troy while he was at practice."

"Oh well never mind then, but Ahhh Gabs you're going to be a mom!" Taylor yelled through the phone making me laugh.

"I know I can't believe it. The doctor says I'm 2 months along."

"How's Troy taking it?"

"He couldn't be happier. He came home with flowers and he finished washing dishes and he's even cooking dinner."

"Seriously. Wow I need to get pregnant maybe Chad will do the same." I laughed as we talked a little longer before we promised to have lunch with the other so I could tell the news tomorrow. Once we hung up, Troy came into the living room to tell me that dinner was ready.

"Dinners ready babe."

"Okay." I walked into the kitchen to see that Troy had made spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread.

"Wow babe, this looks great." I told him as he placed my plate in front of me.

"Only the best for my wife." He kissed me on the cheek before going over to sit across from me.

"So I know this is kind of silly to ask, but are you excited for the baby?" I asked after we had been eating for a minute.

"Are you serious? Of course I'm excited. I knew I wanted to have kids with you since we were paired together for that parenting section in our sociology class in high school."

I laughed as I remember that we were one of the only ones in our group of friends who got an "A" manly because Troy surprisingly took the assignment seriously.

"But all joking aside babe, I'm on cloud nine. I can't wait until we start picking out baby clothes and start getting the nursery ready. I can't wait to watch your belly grow and to hear the heart beat and to find out wither we are having a boy or girl. More importantly I can't wait to the baby is born and we hold him/her for the first time and we bring them home. I can't wait to enjoy all the moments of being a father and I promise you and our baby I'm going to try and be the best damn father possible."

By this time I had tears running down my face with a smile. Damn these hormones. I got up and went and sat in Troy's lap before giving him an earth-shattering kiss. I felt Troy smile into the kiss as he pulled me closer, one of his hands on my waist and the other holding my head in place, as both my hands were in his hair. Before I knew it, we were in our bedroom with our clothes long forgotten. Pulling back from our kiss breathing heavily we both looked at each other, love all in our eyes.

"I love you Brie."

"I love you too Wildcat."

* * *

TROY'S P.O.V

I was lying in bed, watching Brie sleep after our intense rounds of lovemaking. When I say intense I mean intense! God if this is how sex is going to be for the next couple of months then I am all for it. I still couldn't believe that we were having a baby. I've been ready to have kids with her since we got married. I laid in bed thinking about what our kid would look like. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would it have my eyes? Gabriella's hair? Would it like sports? Want to sing? Dance? God I couldn't wait. 7 months before I could find out some of the answers to these questions. I would have to wait a couple of years before I found out the other questions. I felt Brie move closer into my chest and I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I couldn't think of a better mother to have for my child. I knew that she was going to be a great mother, hell I knew that when she use to help babysit my younger brother and sister with me in High School. I think they liked and still like her better than me. God I didn't think I could possible love her more than I already do but I guess I was wrong. I started to rub small circles on her stomach causing her to smile in her sleep.

"I love you Brie and I promise I'm going to be by your side the entire step of the way." I kissed the side of her head before falling into a deep sleep dreaming about us and our baby.

* * *

**I'm back! Sorry I've been away for a while. I had a lot going on. I actually just finished my first year of college so I might be writing more. I had writers block for the longest but I've had this story in my head for a while now. Its only going to be a couple of chapters long maybe four or five. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three months since Troy and Gabriella found out that they were pregnant. Troy was still on cloud nine, doing everything possible for to make sure that Gabriella and the baby were safe. Every day when he came home from practice he would help around the house and every night he would give Gabriella a foot and or back rub. He would rub her stomach and talk to the baby every day especially since her bump started to get bigger. Gabriella was now 5 months pregnant and the two were in the doctor's office. Today was an exciting day because they were going to find the sex of the baby.

* * *

TROY'S P.O.V

I was sitting next to Gabriella in the doctor's office as we waited for her name to be called. I couldn't believe that she was five months already. It seems like she just told me she was pregnant and now we are finding out what the baby was going to be.

"Are you excited?" I looked over to see my wife smiling at me.

"I'm beyond excited." I told her as I placed a kiss on her hand.

"What do you want a boy or a girl and be honest." I laughed as I looked at her face.

"A girl."

"Really." Gabriella looked at me shocked as I laughed.

"Believe it or not, I am hoping that we have a girl. I mean I know every father wants a mini him and we have a boy I would be excited, but I want a little princess. I want a daddy's little girl, I want a mini Gabriella." I looked in Gabriella's eyes and smiled as I saw that she was crying.

"Troyyyyyyyyyyyyy" she whined. "You can't say stuff like that. You know my hormones are everywhere and when you say stuff like that you make me want to jump you and rip all your clothes off but I can't do that now." I laughed as I kissed the top of her head.

I had to admit she was right about her hormones. Anytime I did something sweet, she would practically pull me into the bedroom. I'm not complaining though.

"If when we get back home, you still want rip all of my clothes off. Feel free too." I told her with a laugh as she hit me in the chest.

* * *

GABRIELLA'S P.O.V

"Gabriella Bolton." We both got up and followed Doctor Johnson into her office. Troy helped me up on the stand and I laid back before giving him a kiss.

"So how's everything going? Are you two excited?"

"Everything is going good. I'm not having any major types of pain, oh and the baby kicked for the first time last week." I told her with a smile.

"That's great. We'll let's take a look." I held Troy's hand as we watched Doctor Johnson placed the cream on my belly and then turned on the machine so that we could see the baby.

"There's your baby." She said pointed at the screen.

Every time I saw our baby, I always started to cry. I guess it's a mother's thing. We heard the heart beat and Doctor Johnson explained our child was defiantly going to be strong because of the heartbeat.

"Do you guys want to know the sex?"

"Yes!" Both Troy and I said in unison making Doctor Johnson laugh.

"Alrighty then. Well it looks like you two are having a girl. Congratulations. I'm going to go get this printed off and then I'll be right back." I watched her walk out of the room and turned to see Troy with tears in his eyes.

"Babe, are you crying?" I asked with tears in my eyes as I wiped his tears.

"We're having a daughter, baby. A girl." I laughed as I nodded my head and kissed him passionately.

"What Mr. Bolton wants, Mr. Bolton gets."

* * *

"Can you believe it babe? A girl." I asked Troy as we sat on the couch. Troy with his back against the couch and me in between his legs with his hands rubbing my belly.

"I know. Are parents are going to flip." I laughed as I thought about the time when we told them I was pregnant.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Baby what time is everyone getting here?" Troy asked me as he came into the living room. Both our families where in LA because of our brothers being in a basketball competition so we told them to come over so we could tell them about me being pregnant._

"_They should be here soon." Not even ten minutes later there was a knock at our door and Troy got up to answer the door._

"_Hey guys, come on in." _

"_Hi everyone." I said with a smile as I hugged everyone._

"_Gabi, I missed you so much. You have no idea how bad it is to be stuck with these two idiots." Ashley, Troy's 17 year old sister, said as she pointed at her twin brother Aaron and my 17 year old brother, Ethan. I just laughed and shook my head as I saw our brothers stick their tongues out at her. _

"_I'm sorry sweetie, but you only have a year left being stuck with both of them." _

"_Oh please, Ash knows how much she loves us." Ethan said as him and Aaron placed their arms around her shoulders making Ashley roll her eyes._

_I shook my head as I looked at the three Ashley was a beautiful 17 year old with her blonde hair and blue eyes that matched both of her brothers. She was the cheerleader captain and also a member of the softball team as the first baseman. She was really good too. Troy and I tried to make it as many of her games as possible along with the boys. If she kept playing like she was, she could defiantly get a scholarship. Aaron was younger than Ashley by 5 minutes and Ashley never lets him forget it. Aaron is like a mini Troy. Literally. He looks just like Troy did at 17 and he's the captain of the basketball and baseball team as the pitcher. One of the best pitchers East High has had since Ryan played on the team. As for Ethan, he's like the boy version of myself. He has that black spiky hair and the same skin tone as me. He has my dad's green eyes though. Ethan was the co-captain of the basketball team and he was on the swim team as the captain. I'm proud to say that my little brother is one of the tops swimmers in the states, if he keeps this up he will make nationals no doubt. I think he has a little crush on Ashley but of course he won't admit it. I always see him giving her the same look Troy use to (and still) gives me. Boys. _

"_Anyway son, what did you call us over here for?" Jack asked. Troy smiled as he came over to me making me smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist._

"_Well how does the word grandparents sound?" It took everyone a few minutes to realize what Troy said but the girls were the first to get it. _

"_AHHH you're pregnant." All three ladies said as they ran up to us and hugged us. _

"_OMG I'm going to be an aunt." Ashley screamed making me and Troy laugh. _

"_Can we get a hug in?" I looked over and hugged each of the guys as they all kissed my cheek._

"_Congrats baby girl. How far along are you?" My dad asked. _

"_Two months."_

"_You have got to have a boy. I so need a nephew." Aaron said as Ashley hit him over the head._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Yea I don't think Aaron is going to be so happy that he's getting a niece instead of a nephew."

"Eh he'll survive. " Troy told me as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Wildcat."

"Love you too Brie."

* * *

TROY'S P.O.V

It's been two weeks since I found out that I was having a little girl and I couldn't be more excited. Not only was I getting a mini Bolton, but I was also getting a mini Gabriella, something I've dreamed of since we were 18. Our parents were over the moon when they found out the sex of the baby, but I think Ashely was happier than anyone. My mom told me she went straight to the mall to go and buy baby clothes. Aaron on the other hand was moping because it was a girl. He was more so upset because he lost this bet with Ethan on if we were having a girl or not. Gotta love our family. Speaking of family, we were all throwing Gabriella a baby shower today. I told the girls to go and take Gabriella to the spa so that she could relax while us guys got the house ready. Of course the moms decided to stay and help because they had to make sure we were actually doing work. Moms, I tell ya.

"Dude I can't believe you're having a girl." Zeke said as him and Chad put up the pink and zebra print "It's A Girl" banner.

"Man I know. I'm excited though. I can't wait till she gets here." I told them with the biggest smile I ever had.

"Man I haven't seen you smile that much since your wedding." Aaron said as I punched him in the arm.

"Shut up and go make sure the cooler has ice in it." Rubbing his arm, Aaron glared at me as he stuck his tongue out and did as I told him too.

"I hope the baby comes out with Ella's personality and not yours." Aaron yelled over his shoulder as I shook my head.

"Dude, you sure you ready for a girl. I mean what are you going to do when she comes home with a boyfriend?" Chad asked me with a laugh as I paled as I thought about when that would happen. I shook my head of the thoughts as I knew I had at least 16 years before I had to think about that.

"Dude, can she be born yet before we even think about any of that. I already had to deal with my little sister dating. Plus she's not dating until she's forty." I told seriously as they all laughed.

"I said the same thing about Ella and it was all going perfectly and then we moved to New Mexico." I smiled and dropped my head as Greg looked over at me and the rest of the guys laughed.

"So son you ready to be a dad?" I looked over at my dad and sighed.

"Honestly I'm scared as hell. I sometimes wonder if I'm going to be good enough. Not only do I have to take care of me and Brie but also another human."

"Son no one is ready to be a father. When I found out about you, I was scared and to be honest you never stop being scared. I'm still scared and your 25 years old but that what makes you a parent. As you get older, you learn so don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks dad." I told him as we hugged.

"Now come on let's get back to work before your mom snaps at us."

* * *

GABRIELLA'S P.O.V

I laughed at something Shar had said as I was sitting out in the living room with some of my friends. A lot of my friends had showed up from Victoria Secret and then of course our little gang and family was all here. The guys were all out back with Troy as him and my dad decided to BBQ. I looked around as the guys had did a great job with decorating for the baby shower. Our colors were pink and zebra print. We had a huge banner that said "It's A Girl" with "Congratulation's Troy and Gabriella" underneath it. We had pink, white, and black balloons tied everywhere. Zeke had made us a 3 tier cake that was of course pink and zebra print. The 3 tier which was the smallest was a cake and the other two larger tiers where cupcakes. Our moms had decided to make Troy and I wear these sashes that had Soon to be Mom and Soon to be Dad on them.

"So Ella have you and Troy decided on any names?" Sharpay asked as I shook my head.

"No not yet but we are still looking of course."

"Well Ashley is a wonderful name." Ashley said making us all laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind Ash." I looked up when I felt a hand on top of my shoulder. I looked up and smiled when I saw that it was Troy.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Troy asked as he kissed my cheek. I knew it was only a matter of seconds before he came back in hear to check up on me again.

"I'm okay. We are getting ready to do presents. You ready?"

"Yea let me go get the guys to help bring everything in here."

Once Troy left to go get everything, my mom made everyone come into the den since it was the biggest room. Troy sat next to me as Ashley and Taylor helped pass us the gifts. We had got a lot of good things like a car seat, changing table, stuff for the crib, toys, diapers, and of course clothes. My dad and Jack had bought a mini basketball hoop saying it's never too young to start making me and Troy roll our eyes. Two hours later and the party was over. Our families had decided to stay and clean up and once they were gone, Troy and I decided to chill in our living room for a while.

"Well today was very productive." I told him as he rubbed my belly.

"Yeah. We got a lot of good stuff."

"We have to choose a name." I told him as I looked up at him.

"Okay well I've been thinking of some names."

"Really, like what."

"Well I like Brooklyn, Amber, Samantha, Megan."

"I like Samantha and Brooklyn out of those four. I also like Natalie, Michelle, Isabella, Anabella."

"I like Natalie and Michelle."

"Okay so we have four. I think we have some time before we have to choose."

"And whatever name we choose will be perfect. A perfect name for our perfect baby girl." Troy said as he leaned down to kiss my stomach.

* * *

**Well there you guys go. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm working on finishing all of my other stories so please stay with me. Help me out and let me which story you would like me finish first. **

**A) Life After The Family Concert**

**B)The Fame Life**

**C) The Doctors**


	3. Chapter 3

GABRIELLA'S P.O.V

"Wow boys the nursery is looking great." I told Troy and Chad as I walked into what would be our baby girl's nursery. The colors were the same as my baby shower; zebra and pink.

The boys had painted the walls pink and just placed zebra print stuff around the walls. We had bought a cherry wood crib to go along with the dresser that was on one side of the room. We had a book shelf that had some baby books and also some stuff animals on it. We placed the changing table on the other side of the room where all of the diapers and wipes were. Her closet was already stocked with clothes. Troy made a joke about it being nearly as big as mine. We had placed pictures on her dresser; one of my first ultrasound and one of Troy and I at the baby shower we had 2 months ago.

"Thanks. Your husband over here is going crazy making sure everything is perfect." I laughed as I saw Troy glare at Chad before punching him in the arm.

"Excuse me for wanting to make sure my baby girl's room is perfect for when she gets here."

"I think its awesome babe." I said as I walked over to him and placed my arms around his waist. He smiled down at me before kissing me.

"You going to put her name over the crib right." I asked Troy as he nodded his head. Troy had decided to do that part on his own since we were going to make everyone wait until she was born to find out what her name is.

"Speaking of names, since I helped decorate my goddaughter's room, do I get to know the name?"

"Not a chance buddy." Troy told him making Chad pout.

"Aw I'm sorry big bro. How about I make you some brownies to make it up to you and for helping with the room." I asked him as I went to go and wrap my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest. I laughed as I saw his eyes light up as he smiled like a little kid who got what he wanted for Christmas.

"That will do." Troy just shook his head at his best friend as the two go back to work and I went and made the brownies that I knew would be gone within 15 minutes.

* * *

"Can you believe it babe, we only have 2 months until she gets here." I told Troy excitedly as we laid on the couch watching a movie.

"I know these 7 months have been crazy. Hopefully you don't go into labor during the finals." Troy and the team had made it to the NBA finals and he was over the moon. They had already won the first two games. Not only was there no doubt in my mind that they were going to win, but the baby will be here soon so that really made him over the moon.

"I don't want you to be going to the games since you are in your third trimester."

"Troy!" I whined as he shook his head.

"No Brie. Remember the doctor said that you can go into labor early and I don't want you to do into labor at Staple Center. It will be fans and media and around and I don't want anything to hurt you or the baby." I sighed as I knew this was one fight I knew I wasn't going to win this fight.

"Fine I guess I can just stay home with the girls then."

"Thank you baby." I just nodded my head with a pout as Troy laughed and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

TROY'S P.O.V

Brie and I were in the kitchen having breakfast before I left for practice when we heard the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" I asked as I looked at my wife confused.

"I don't know. Go answer the door babydaddy." She said as I rolled my eyes. She's been saying that for a couple of weeks now. I'm guessing that's my new nickname. I got up and walked through the living room to open the door. I was shocked when I saw who was at the door.

"Surprise." I laughed as I saw both my mom and Marie standing with smiles on their faces.

"Momma, Marie, what are you guys doing here?" I asked as I moved to let them in.

"Well Gabriella is in her 7th month and we know women could go into labor early so we decided to come down. We wanted to be here if she went into labor." My mom said with a smile.

"Now where is my daughter in law?" I laughed as I guided them to the kitchen.

"Baby look who's here." I smiled as I saw Gabriella's shock face before she squealed and jumped up to hug our moms.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to be here just in case you went into labor early. We have this feeling that you are." Marie said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh God please don't say that. She needs to stay in here a couple more weeks." I said which made them smile at my protectiveness.

"Your fathers and the kids are just going to fly up here when you go into labor. So we will be with you two for as long as you need us." My mom told us as we smiled.

"Well thanks for that guys. Now if you excuse me, I had a practice to get to." I told them as I kissed the moms on the cheek and kissed Brie, telling them all that I loved them before leaving the house.

* * *

"So your mom and Marie just showed up out of nowhere?" Chad asked as we were sitting on the bench drinking water on our break.

"Yep, they said they had a feeling Brie was going to go into labor early." I told him as I whipped my forehead with my towel.

"Man I hope that doesn't happen. I don't think I'm ready for her to come out yet."

"Dude don't worry everything is going to go fine. You know you are going to be a great dad." "Thanks man."

"So don't tell Gabster yet because Tay will kill me, but you aren't the only one who is going to be a dad." I looked at Chad confused before I smiled and slapped his back.

"No way. Congrats man."

"Thanks, she's 2 months along, so we have a while."

"That's great man. You know I call dibs on Godfather." Chad laughed as he nodded his head and we did our handshake.

"You got it."

* * *

GABRIELLA'S P.O.V

"Knock, Knock." I heard Troy say on the other side of the bathroom.

"Come in" I told him as I sat in the bath tub taking a bubble bath. My back had been killing me and my mom told me this helps.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Troy asked as he sat on the edge of the tub after giving me a kiss.

"Better, my mom was right this does help."

"I'm glad to hear that otherwise I would be skipping the game and staying here with you." Today was game 3 of the NBA finals and my back killing me was making Troy nervous.

"No you would have went to the game." I told him with a small glare as he chuckled.

"Well I'm glad our moms are here. I have to get going but call me if anything happens." I nodded my head as we kissed again.

"Good luck babe."

"Thanks, I love you both." He said as he rubbed my stomach and left out of the room.

A little while later, I was sitting on the couch with our mothers watching the game. It was the 2 quarter and the Lakers were up by 5. My back was a little better but it was still killing me.

"Ugh, my back is killing me." I said as my mom started to rub it.

"Sweetie, are you sure you are okay?" Lucille asked as I nodded.

"Yea, I'm sure it will past." Before ether one of them could reply, I felt something run down my leg. I looked down and noticed that it was water.

"Um mom, Lucille." They both looked at me before jumping up.

"Oh my sweetie, you're in labor. We have to get you to the hospital."

"No I can't be, it's too early." I said with panic running through my body and voice. This can't be happening, we still had 2 more months until she was supposed to come. Oh God.

"Gabi, honey this is normal. Now just calm down okay. Now where is your bag for the hospital?" My mom asked as I pointed to the clothes by the door.

"Okay lets go, I'm going to call Coach Anderson and tell him to tell Troy to meet us there." Lucille said as we left the house.

30 minutes later and we were at the hospital, me all check in and laying in the bed they assigned me. Lucille had called Troy and said that he was on the way as my mom called everyone else. The girls had all got here within 10 minutes and were all sitting in the waiting room. My dad, Jack and our siblings had all caught the first flight to LA. The doctor had told me that I was only 3 cm dilated and all I wanted to do was get this kid out of me.

"How you feel sweetie." Lucille asked me as she sat on one side of me and my mom on the other.

"Like I 5 minutes away from killing your son for doing this too me." I told them making them laugh. Next thing I knew, Troy was running into my room with his basketball track suit on.

"Brie, omg are you okay. Coach calls time out to tell me you're in labor and the next thing I know I'm going 95 on the expressway" He asked in a panic as he took Lucille's place beside me.

"Beside this agonizing pain, I'm fine. The doctor says I'm 3 cm dilated. So we have a while." I told him as I felt him place a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

TROY'S P.O.V

It has been 3 hours since Brie was checked in and the last time the doctor came in she was 7 cm dilated. Brie decided to get the epidural which helped her out a lot. I'm glad because it was killing me to see her in pain. Our families had got here about 15 minutes ago but Brie was asleep when they came in. I couldn't believe it, the day was finally here. In a couple of hours we will have our baby girl. I can't lie, I was beyond scared. I mean what if I'm not a good father? Before I could even think about it anymore I heard Brie moan and I was up by her side.

"Hey, hey I'm right here baby." I started to rub her hair as that seemed to calm her.

"It hurts Troy." She whined and I swear my heart started to break.

"Do you want me to go and get the nurse?" She nodded her head and when I came back with the nurse and the doctor, the doctor decided to check everything.

"Well Gabriella, it looks as though you are fully dilated. Are you ready?"

"No but I guess I don't have a chose." The doctor laughed and nodded as the nurse handed my some scrubs and then started to get Brie ready.

"I'll be right back okay." We kissed before I went to go change and let everyone know what was going on. When I came back, they were ready for Brie to push.

"Okay Gabriella, I'm going to count to five and then I want you to push okay. 1…2…3…4..5….push!" Gabriella screamed as she did as she was told. This happened for the next hour before Gabriella stopped.

"You're doing so well baby." I told her as I pushed her wet hair out of her eyes.

"Tro—troy."

"Yea baby."

"Something, something doesn't feel righ-" The next thing I knew Gabriella's eyes rolled in the back of her head and the machines started to go crazy.

"Brie! Oh God, Brie wake up! Come on baby wake up!" I screamed her name over and over and then I felt the nurses pushing me out of the room.

"Mr. Bolton, you have to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, that's my wife and daughter." I yelled as I fought back.

"Mr. Bolton please." I continued to fight but it didn't work as they pushed me all the way out and into the waiting room. I scream Brie's name over and over until I reached the waiting room.

"Troy what's going on?" I heard my dad asked as I looked at him. Everyone was looking at me worried and all I could do was break down crying. I felt my dad next to me as he asked me the question again.

"I-I don't know. She was pushing and then she told me something didn't feel right and then her eyes rolled back and the machines went crazy. They kicked me out of the room." I told them through my sobs. I felt my mom touch my shoulder and then pulled me into a hug as I cried into her shoulder.

This isn't supposed to happen. Oh God please let them be okay. I can't lose them. I don't know what I will do if….. just please, please don't take them away from me. I need them.

* * *

**Will happen with Gabriella? Will her and the baby live? Is Troy going to be okay? Find out in the next and LAST chapter of The Time of Our Lives! Don't forget to review **


	4. Chapter 4

TROY'S P.O.V

It's only been thirty minutes but it seems like it's been hours or even years since the doctor and nurses kicked me out of Brie's room. I was sitting over away from our families and friends. I just wanted to be alone. I had been praying none stop, hoping that God will answer my prayers. I couldn't go home without either one of them. That house has way too many memories of me and Brie and going into the nursery would make me break down. I placed my head in my hands as I just thought. I thought about how I had the perfect girl, the perfect wedding, the perfect job and now I'm supposed to have the perfect daughter. I just…I don't know anymore. I feel like my entire life is crashing. God where the hell is this doctor!

"Here." I looked up to see Aaron standing over me holding a cup of coffee. I mumbled a "Thank You" as I took the cup and he sat down next to me.

"You know they're going to be okay." He said it so confident.

"How do you know?"

"Are you kidding me? Gabriella is one of the strongest females I know. I mean she has to be to be your wife." He said as that got a small laugh out of me. "I mean Troy, you and I both know how strong she is. As for my niece, I've felt her kick plenty of times, and I stick to my statement that if she doesn't play basketball she's going to play soccer. Think about it Troy, Gabriella is going to do everything possible to birth that baby. Before you know it, you two will be at home with your beautiful baby girl." I just stared at my baby brother as I couldn't believe that this was the same kid who did all that sneaky stuff when I was his age. I mean he did get it from me, but that's beside the point.

"When did you get so good at all of this?"

"Eh, Monica is rubbing off." He said with a smile, talking about his girlfriend of 7 months.

"Thanks bro." I told him as we did a brotherly hug.

"No problem."

"Mr. Bolton." I, along with everyone else looked up to see Brie's doctor walk into the room. I stood up and walked up to him very anxious.

"How is she? How are they?"

"Go take a look in Room 314." The doctor told me with a smile and nod as he walk off. I turned back to look at my family who was giving me hopeful smiles.

"Go get your family son. Just do us a favor and come back for us." My dad told me with a slap on my back as I nodded and walked to Brie's room. Once I reached her room, I took a death breath and opened the door. I held my breath as I saw the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. There on the bed was my beautiful wife holding a bundle of pink which I figured was our daughter.

"Hey there Wildcat." I heard Brie say bringing me out of my daze.

"Come meet your daughter." I smiled as I walked over to them and the tears I was holding in, came down my cheeks as I say my baby girl for the first time. She had my nose and eyes. She also had my hair color but she had Brie's curly hair. Everything else was defiantly Gabriella's. She was by far the most gorgeous baby I had ever seen and she was my baby.

"Do you want to hold her?" I nodded my head, as I sat next to her on the bed and gently held her against me.

"Hey baby girl. I'm your daddy." I said through my tears as I kissed her forehead. I looked over at my wife who was smiling. I kissed her passionately. "I thought I lost you two."

"You should've known I wasn't going anywhere. That we weren't going anywhere." I just nodded my head as I kissed them both on the forehead again.

"I love you. Both of you." I said through my tears as I looked at my girls.

"We love you too Wildcat."

* * *

GABRIELLA'S P.O.V

"Knock, knock. Is mommy open for visitors?" I looked over to the door as I saw Sharpay peeking through. I laughed as I nodded my head and everyone came filing through.

"OMG guys she is beautiful." Taylor gushed as they looked at the baby.

"Who wants to hold her first?" Troy said as he was the one who had her.

"I do!" Ashley yelled as everyone laughed and Troy passed her to his sister.

"So do we get to know my grandbaby's name or do we have to keep calling her baby Bolton." My mom asked once she had her in her arms. I looked at Troy as we both smiled and he nodded his head, telling me to tell everyone.

"Her name is Natalie Samantha Bolton." I told them with a proud smile as a round of "Aw" was heard.

"She is defiantly going to be heartbreaker." Kelsi said with a smile as I heard Troy groan.

"Dating." He groaned into my shoulder as everyone laughed.

"Well we have about 16 years before we even have to think about that."

"More like 30." I heard Troy mumble as I shook my head.

"I'm glad you're okay sis and she really is beautiful." Eric said as he came around to hug me.

"Thanks Eric. Just remember you said that when I call you to baby sit since you are going to UCLA." I told him as he laughed and nodded his head.

"No problem sis." He told me as he kissed my cheek. I smiled as I looked around the room to see everyone gushing over Natalie. I couldn't be more proud. We finally had our daughter in our arms. I knew she was going to be spoiled with a doubt, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I felt troy kiss my forehead, as I looked up to see him looking at me.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Perfect." I told him with a small smile and a kiss.

* * *

1 YEAR LATER

It has been one year since little Natalie was born. This past year has been one of the best for the Bolton family. Troy's team went and ended up winning the NBA finals. After the won, Troy did a spread for People's Magazine which was the first time the world saw Baby Natalie. The family was named Hollywood's cutest family. Gabriella still was a model for VS, but she also started to design clothes for babies and toddlers. As for baby Natalie, she was the apple of her parents' eye. She was a daddy's girl, just like everyone predicted. Every time Troy would come into the room, she held her arms out for him. Her first words were "Daddy" and to say Troy wasn't over the moon was an understatement. He made her repeat it over and over again until she got tired. Gabriella took her to her first basketball game when she was 6 months old, both wearing a personalized jersey that had Troy's number on it. Natalie's saying "Baby Bolton" and Gabriella's saying "Mrs. Bolton." The gang and their families spoiled Natalie constantly and Eric, Ashley and Aaron where the worst because since they all went to UCLA, they would sometimes drive to Troyella's house just to see Natalie.

At the moment Gabriella was running around the house getting everything ready for little Natalie's birthday party. She wasn't turning 1 until Monday but because Troy had made it to the finals again, he was leaving Monday night, so they agreed to do a family thing Monday and just have her party on Saturday so everyone would be there. Her theme was Minnie Mouse since over the past year that seems to be her favorite character. Everything from the plates, to the cake was Minnie Mouse.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled from the kitchen as her husband came into the kitchen from the backyard.

"Yea."

"Did you put the banner up yet?"

"No I'm waiting until one of our brother's gets here to help me."

"Okay, what else is there that needs to be done." Gabriella asked as Troy rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

"Baby, calm down. You've been like this all day. Everything will be fine. We have everything all set up, all we have to do is the banner. Most of the food is done and Zeke is bringing the cake that he so generously made for Nat." Gabriella just sighed and nodded her head. "Okay, but you know I just want everything to go great.

"It's her first birthday, I want it to be special."

"It will be." Troy said as the two kissed.

"Daddy!" The two heard from upstairs.

"I'll go get her." Troy walked upstairs and walked two doors down the hall into the nursery to see his baby girl standing up looking at him.

"Hey Princess." Troy picked her up as he kissed the top of her head and she placed her head on his chest.

"You ready for the party?"

"yea."

"Alrighty then. Let's go see Mommy okay." Troy said walking downstairs. Before he made it to the kitchen, the doorbell rang and he opened it to see both his family and Gabriella's family.

"Hey guys, come on in."

"Oh there is my baby, come to Grandma sweetie." Lucille said as she took Natalie from her father and walked into the living room with the women following.

"Gee, it's good to see you to mom." Troy said as the guys laughed.

"Sorry son, but you know once you have a kid, you are second place compared to them." Jack said as he patted his son on the back as Troy pouted.

"Hey guys." Gabriella said as she walked up to the men and hugged each of them.

"Hi baby girl. How are you?"

"She won't stop stressing." Troy said before Gabriella could answer causing her to hit him in the chest.

"He asked me thank you very much." Gabriella said with a glare as the guys laughed. "Hey Eric, do you mind running to the story to get more pop and ice?"

"Can I drive your Benz." Eric asked as his eyes lit up causing Gabriella to roll her eyes.

"Sure, but you dent it and I beat your ass." Gabriella warned as Eric nodded and grabbed her keys.

"Hey bro, mind helping me with banner." Troy asked as his brother as the two went to the backyard with their fathers following. Gabriella walked into the living room to see her mom, Ashley and Lucille all sitting around talking with the birthday girl.

"Momma!" Natalie said with a giggle when she noticed her mother. Gabriella just smiled and walked over to her mom and picked Natalie up, kissing her forehead.

"This year has went by so quick. Before I know it she's going to be starting school." Gabriella said with a pout.

"That's how it is sweetie. One minute you're throwing them their first birthday party and the next minute you're watching them get married." Her mother said with a small smile.

"That's if Troy lets her get married." Ashley joked as the women laughed. Gabriella looked at the time and noticed that the rest of the guest would be here soon and she still had to get ready along with Natalie.

"Hey I need to go and get ready. Do you think one of you can get Nat ready for me?" Gabriella asked as Ashley took a jump at the chance. Gabriella just laughed and handed her daughter over to her aunt.

"Come on niecey pooh, lets go get you dressed. Finally I can use some of my fashion sense on you."

* * *

2 hours later and the party was in full swing. Natalie was dressed in a Minnie Mouse dressed that had her name stitched on the bottom on it, with her down in the curls that matched her mothers. Zeke and a 5 month pregnant Sharpay had arrived with a beautiful Minnie Mouse cake for Baby Bolton, Chad and Taylor had arrived with their 3 month old son Charlie, Ryan was there with his fiancée and newlyweds Kelsi and Jason were there along with Troy's teammates and Gabriella co-workers who all had kids.

Troy looked out at the party and smiled as he saw his daughter playing with her Godfather. He couldn't believe that she was nearly one. He couldn't remember life without her. It seemed as though she had always been in his life, the same feeling he got every time her looked at his wife. He couldn't wait until the day Gabriella came up to him, telling him that he was going to be a father again. Being a father is the best thing that he could ever wish for. He knew he was a great son, friend, boyfriend, and husband, but something about being a father was different and he liked it. His smile got wider when he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a kiss on his back.

"Well hello beautiful." He said as he pulled her in front of him and kissed her.

"What are you doing over here?"

"Oh you know, just thinking." He told her as she laid her head on his chest and the two watched the party.

"It went past fast didn't it?" Gabriella asked her husband who nodded.

"Yea, but no need to worry. It's may go past fast, but I promise you its going to be the time of our lives." Gabriella looked up at her husband with a smile.

"You promise." Before he could answer he felt someone tug on his pants and saw his baby girl staring up at the two. Smiling he leaned down and picked her up, kissing both her and Gabriella on the forehead.

"Promise."

* * *

**Well there you guys go the end of the story. I hoped you all liked it. Please leave a review. I'm going to try an update one of my other stories next week I just don't know which one so please stay with me. Once again thanks guys and don't forget to review. **


End file.
